User blog:CorinTraven/Letters of Exie Elignt
This are memoirs to Corus Bolton. Death bed. *In a thin, shaky scrawl, from a hand unused to holding something as delicate as a quill, a note was written, perhaps the last words of Lady Exie Elignt. The black ink bled, and dripped in some parts of the paper, smudged with age, a few drops of dark blood left, and it smelled like the inside of a tomb. The paper was folded into thirds neatly, and seemingly with care, before it had been placed upon the chest of a dying woman. At the top, it began with.* Dear Sir Corus Bolton, It saddens me to think that out of my order, I address you on my death bed. Yes, I am dying. I know not how, or why, but I’ve realized, and come to terms with my death. By the time you receive this, I’ve long passed, hopefully committed back to the soil, and laid peacefully to rest. I have died before, haven’t I? Is the shudder within my chest from my breathing, or from the maggots that burrow in. You wouldn’t realize the pain, it’s like some unseen hand rips at my very core, tearing and pulling at my flesh. I was able to peel my armor away from my skin, or whatever’s left of it. There’s spots, everywhere, like dark bruises, where the blood has settled. My heart isn’t pumping, I checked, and I’ve managed to hold my breath for hours without any discomfort. Why? What kind of twisted half-life is this? For now, my mind is still intact, I don’t know for how long though, each day, memories fade, my eyesight weakens, my movements falter. I doubt I could carry a blade. What use would that be anyway? I wish to end my life now, but I cannot stand, and I had the misfortune of placing my sword across the room. I might crawl there. I doubt it though, when I am truly dead, I do not want to be on my stomach, like some fool. Ha! How honor still troubles me, it won’t matter in a couple days, this half-living corpse my mind now resides it will die, and with it, me. I never thought it’d be like this-..that I’d die alone, within a dark house, without my only companions, my brothers in the Knights. I’ve done it to myself though, after I lost my husband, I lost everything. I’ve always been involved with my work-..but after that, it immersed me. I pushed my son away, perhaps that’s why I haven’t seen him in three years. He’s twenty-six years old now, I forced him away when he was just seventeen. He didn’t want to be a Knight, I shouldn’t have tried to make him. Then, I wouldn’t die a lonely widow. How pathetic, to cry over something so trivial of just being alone. I’ve been alone for years, it’s never bothered me. But it shakes me to my very core to think-…I’m alone, no one will no I’m dead, you might never receive this letter! What will happen to Exie Elignt? Will her name die with her, to never be remembered, no grandchild will recall their grandmothers name, no one to recall that she even existed? That’s what frightens me, and really, that’s why I write this to you. I do not trust the Baron, nor the Baroness, I hold only my allegiance to them, not my friendship. I hope I could call you the closest thing to a friend I have. Do not forget me Corus, please, don’t let my memory die with a small pathetic gasp. That’s all I ask, hopefully death will treat me well, I still regret choices I made, but there’s no time anymore to fix those now. Tell the order, I’ve died, because I surely will, I can feel it, death tugging at me, toying with my mind, beginning to shut me down. I don’t wish to die, but I have no choice, and I’m going to die, plan and simple. I wonder how I died before, I don’t recall anything deadly that could of happened. Curse the Baron, and his dark magics, I know what he is. A Mahjarret. I never thought myself to become such a fiend as a zombie, my mind living in my vacant corpse. Why did no one tell me so I could slay myself before It came to this? Perhaps I will join Frankie. He always hated that name, I really shouldn’t refer to him as that, but I hope I do get to see him again, if there is such a life after death. Maybe I’ve done enough to see him, he was always a better soul then me though. All I’ve ever done is brought death, never anything constructive to life, after thinking it over, it’s true, I will probably rot, undeserving of such a reward. I’ve read over what I’ve written, it’s awfully grave, I don’t wish my last words to be so dark, my life has been dark enough. My life was complete I suppose, I’d accomplished my goals, and now, perhaps it is a fitting end, though untimely, It may be better then slowly dying as an old, senile woman. I’ve managed to find my dagger now, before I end it, I wish to rid myself of that dreaded mark, then, the pain shall go away, and I might fuse my mind with my dead body, at peace. Don’t forget me. Exie Elignt. The Diary of Exie Sullivan. Book One. -The Book was black, written neatly on the first page was “Exie Elizabeth Sullivan” Underneath that, in a much messier scrawl, was written “Lizzy.” The next page was marked with a the date ninth of Wintumber, 139, the fifth age. It began with..* Dear Diary, My mother said it might be good to write in you, that when I get older, I’d enjoy reading about my past, from my point of view, and see how things changed. First though, she said I should write down all my information, like birthday and stuff, here it goes! My full names Exie Elizabeth Sullivan, but, my frends and parents call me Lizzy. I was burn on Wintumber eight, 130, and I turned nine years old today. I have no brothers or sisters, because my mother said she had trouble having me. My favorite coler is yellow, and I have brown eyes, and light blond hair. My parents are both Black Knights, and one day, I am going to be one too. My dads name is Robert, but I am not aloud to call him that at home. Because I am a page now, I have to call him Sir Sullivan when we go to the fortress. I get to call my mom Lady Sullivan. It’s weird, but I got to. Tomorrow, I start my first day as a page, and forever after that, my dad said once I’m nineteen or twenty, I will finally became a Night! '' -At the bottom, it was signed “Lizzy”, and on the next page, it begun, the scroll much less neat, almost unreadable.-'' Dear Diary, I’m tired, being a page is hard and its only my first day! The Man that teaches us, name is Squire Devren, and we have nine other pages under him! They’re all boys. I guess I am the only girl. We aren’t aloud to talk to each other if he’s there, and he’s always there, and we had to carry a million buckets today! My dad said it’s training..but how will this make me a knight? Squire Devren is mean, I don’t like him. My mom says its his job, and we’ll be tough and good knights when he’s done. He’s not even a knight! He’s a squire! So How is he going to make us knights? I don’t know, But I got to go to bed. Lizzy. '' -The next couple days are missing, not written, but about a month later, finally there’s another entry.-'' Rintra 4th, Year 140 fifth age. Dear Diary, Being a page isn’t that bad I guess, we do lots of chores and stuff, but we finally get to learn with wooden swords now. Squire Devren is awfol mean to me ‘cause I’m a girl, but if my parents walk by, he’s a lot nicer. I wish my mom or dad would teach me, it’d be lots better I bet. And I try my best, I think I am a lot better then some boys. I think that makes him madder, sure does make them. I’m in trouble right now. I was getting water, I got to do that the most, whenever I mess up I get in lots more trouble, but even if the boys mess up, usually he don’t care. Well I was getting water, and so was another boy, because he bad mouthed Squire Devren, he was lucky not to get the whip I guess. I never get lashed though. Well, he pushed me down the hill, and I fell into the river, and got my clothes all wet! I didn’t say nothing to him, he was just calling me a girl all nasty and I said that just cause I’m a girl don’t mean I’m no worse then him. And he knew I was right, so he pushed me, and I fell, through the ice, lucky the river ain’t deep, and I gotted up. But I was real mad, and cold, and he started running, and I can’t let them be mean to me like that no more. So I runned after him, and I caught him, and pounded him..He won’t do that again..but I got caught, now I’m in trouble. I might get lashed, I sure don’t hope not. My dads coming in. Lizzy. ''- The Next Entries continue to detail her page hood, as they pass, her spelling improves, and her handwriting, until finally, the next interesting entry being five years later. When she graduated into a Squire. -'' Wintumber Ninth, Year 145 fifth age Dear Diary, Tomorrows the big day, I’m now fourteen years old, and tomorrow, Me and three of the other pages, will graduate to become squires. I’m early, this is the earliest batch to become squires. I believe the only reason I am going to be one is because Squire Devron doesn’t pick, a bunch of High ranking Knights did. He wouldn’t of let me pass, the vicious bastard he is. I shouldn’t speak so ill of him, I wouldn’t of passed if I didn’t have such a burning loathing for the man, always outdoing him, always doing what he says would be impossible for me. I am better then him, and he’s nearly a Knight, I wonder why he hasn’t graduated, he should of two years ago. He knows I know it too, and that just drives his hatred more for me. Soon though, we’ll be equals, there will be no “Exie fetch water”, Or “You dumb wench, that’s not the right technique” just for him to show you once again something you did a million times over. No, they will be equals, and I swear if he treats me inferior to him, I shall duel him, and he knows, that I would win. No more of that bastard, he should have been dropped from the order years ago, but because his fathers such a high rank, no one will, of course not. Lizzy. Wintumber Ten, year 145 fifth age. Dear Diary, My Knights name is Sir Grant. He is much better then Squire Devron, I can tell from the man. He seems honest, unlike that rat faced liar the Squire was. The first day was tough, I admit, but it didn’t involve the degrading that Sir Devron included into his lessons. No, I can handle this man, he knows what he’s doing, and he is capable of me. Being his only Squire is also nice, it allows me to learn quicker, and improve faster, not neglected with a class. He treats me with much more respect then that rat. I believe it’s going to be a long, painful road to Knighthood, but it shall be a fruitful one, and soon, I will be a Kinshra. Exie (I’ve decided that Lizzy was too childish of a Squire, I will talk to my parents about it later) ''- A few years pass, Exie improves almost daily, her skills being developed, and her mind sharpening as she begins to learn the strategies of war. At Seventeen, her next entry of interest begins -'' Raktumber thirty-fourth, year 148, fifth age. Dear Diary, I’ve had enough of Squire Devron, today, he had the nerve to insult my own teachings of my pages. The Filthy bastard saw fit to speak ill of be to the Knights, so that they’ve been keeping an eye on my teachings. Of course, they’ll find nothing wrong with them, but when Squire Devron’s reasoning behind my being watched was “Her womanly aspects might weaken them.” I snapped right there, and in front of all the Knights, within the fortress, I challenged the man to a duel, to the death. I’ll have enough of his biased, lying, and cruelty toward me. I am no longer his page, but instead, a woman closer to a Knight then he will ever be. He couldn’t decline, declining a challenge from someone equal to you is shameful, and punishable. I will be punished aswell, when I win, I could get lashings of Knights see it fit. I imagine they will, my master will not, but his voice will be flooded by those demanding redemption, from this arrogant squires father. I will take it, I will show them I am not frightened of them, their ‘power’ and if Sulla sees fit to have me punished, let him. I will contnue on tomorrow, after the duels, with my head held high, the victor. So help me god, I will. Exie. Pentember firth, year 148, fifth age. Dear Diary, The stroke of the whip bits even deeper then it scars. I’ve won the duel, and my consequences, handed out almost liberally, where thirty lashings. I’ve never heard of so many for an honorable duel, but the Knight Devron seeks redemption, to break me, with the loss of his son. You’d think I’d murder him in cold blood. With the whips, they expected to break me, I could see it on there cold faces. My Mother and Father did not attend, I imagine my father was throwing quite the fit at the cruelty, but my Master did. He watched with a face as stone, and even as the whip caught my back, I only cringed a bit, they seemed to hurt more and more, each time. My hands were bound above me, and I was bare naked from the waist up. I kept my eyes open the entire time, looking down as blood soiled my legs, my back crisscrossing with the lines from the whip. I met eyes with Sir Grant, and he kept my attention, mouthing to me ‘be strong.’ I was. I did not scream, not even a startled whimper came from me, and when I was done, and cut down like was carcass from an animal. Though I felt like I should faint, I covered my front, blood still seeping from my back, and walked away, meeting as many men as I could in the eyes, challenging them with the defiant look of “Am I equal now.” All dropped the gaze, as I looked up, I saw Sulla on the Battlements. I believe he was clapping. Squire Exie Sullivan. '' - That was the end of that diary, the pages filled with the brime of the tails of the Squirehood of Exie Sullivan. -'' Book Two. *The Next book was much like the first, except the cover was red, with an intricate golden border around. Once again, on the first page, was printed in a Neat Scrawl “Lady Exie Elizabeth Sullivan” But this time, there was no Lizzy below, instead, was a single seal, that of the Kinshra, in hot red wax.* Pemtember Eighth year 148 Fifth age. Dear Diary, I’ve been Knighted. Too early, at seventeen, I’ve only heard of the strongest of males being Knighted at seventeen. I’ve impressed Sulla, something that is hard to earn, and I shall make sure that it was rightly given. I knelt before him, my shoulders and back still horrible scarred from the whippings, and felt his heavy blade press into both my shoulders. I’ve never felt my proud in my life. If only Squire Devron, at twenty-nine, could see this. Me, a girl, eleven years before he had even passed being a squire, once his page, becoming a Knight before his very eyes. He’d be livid, It’d be wonderful. I no longer have any master other then Sulla, I will serve him proudly, and earn my way through the ranks of a Knight, until I sit comfortly above, no restraints will constrict me, I will answer to none. It’s a pleasant thought, to think one day I will be high as Sulla, if I keep on this track, I may even join the ranks of the Elite. How pleasant that would be. For now though, I shall serve the order with my all, and my duty will be complete. Lady Exie Sullivan. *The enter were rather boring as she detailed her few adventures as a Knight, running into very few White Knights, but finally, meeting an Ally.* Moevyng twelfth, year 150 Fifth age. Dear Diary, I few Knights have come to the castle from the Taverly base. Sir Jesse Kanis, Sir Franklin Elignt, and Sir Devan Sanders. I try to remind myself that they are brothers, but Sir Kanis and Elignt are devilishly handsome. I’m such an idiot to fawn over men, I long ago settled myself with the fact that I’d never marry. To be a wife, even to Sir Kanis, or Elignt, would put me in second in their eyes. Even my mother, though a strong woman she is, is often referred to as the wife of Sir Sullivan, despite her ranking high up aswell. I’d never allow for such disrespect to go on, even if it means committing myself only to my work, I’ve never been fond of children anyway. Lady Sullivan. Bennath thirty-first, year 150 Fifth age. Dear Diary, Me and Sir Elignt, rather, Sir Elignt and I, have been sent on a mission together. I’d never of thought I’d have such luck. The man’s a charmer, a real gentleman I tell you. He treats me as an equal, yet still manages to put that spark of chivalry in a way that doesn’t irritate me to no end. I don’t understand it, love? I’ve never loved. I’m nineteen years old, and I’ve only ever had a love for my parents, and Sir Grant. This is different though, I feel different around him. I really shouldn’t act like such a small child, I’m a Knight, not a nurse maid. Well, fate is fate, and perhaps this might be a sign. If the mission goes well, it could be good for the both of us. We are sent to Varrock, stationed there for two weeks. Apparently, we should be met with some ‘war machine’ sent by the chaos dwarves. It’s only a prototype, it could take ten years to finish apparently, though it’s suppose to be strong enough, when done, to smash through walls. That White Wall won’t stand for long against it apparently. We shall pick it up easily, though, I fear that those dwarves may give us trouble. I hope not. We leave tomorrow. Lady Sullivan. Raktuber third, year 150 fifth age. Dear Diary, The travel to Varrock was pleasant, Sir Elignt is excellent company, and the conversation was light, but constant, throughout the ride. He seems to have an interest in me, though I hope my interest isn’t as quite transparent. My helmet serves excellent protection against blushing, though it’s horribly hot, and I must look like a real fool when I remove it. We’ve set up camp upon the borders, and I hope those dwarves dwindle in their travels. We’ve been allowed one day to travel into the city, I’ve never seen Varrock before, only heard tales about it’s markets, and many assorts of people. It’ll be the largest city I’ve ever entered. Sir Elignt, he said to call him Franklin, though, I am hesitant, said he’d once been inside Falador, I asked him to explain it to me, for an hour he painted a beautiful picture of the city. I wish to gain it quickly, and wash those power-hungry fiends in lambs skins out. One day, I will step into Falador, full in my gear, and the White Knights shall fall. Lady Sullivan. Raktuber fourth, year 150 fifth age. Dear Diary, Varrock was much dirtier then I’d thought the city would be, I swear I saw more poor then there were healthy within the city. It was quite sad, a small child ran up to me, and begged for silver so he might eat. I expected Franklin(I’ve grown to call him that) to look down upon me for paying an urchin, but he did*’t, instead he offered a second, and the child ran off with a largest smile. I hope he’s okay. We went to the market, there was so many different fabrics, I saw a gnome, and a dwarf. They Gnomes a pleasant looking creature, though at first I thought it was a small child, Franklin pointed out it’s ears, said it was of a different race. It’s amazing how many people were within the city, I kept reaching down for my sword, but I’d left that at the camp with the horses, along with my armor. Being a Black Knight wasn’t looked well upon to the citizens, though, I don’t know my fiends worse then the kind their king must be. With all the starving, and the poor. I was glad to rid myself of the smell once we’d returned to our camp. It’s been a long day. Lady Sullivan. *Years pass, Franklin grows more and more within Exie’s Diary entries, their relationship molding from more of a allyship, to a friendship, and then, into love.* Nuvtumber thirty-ninth, year 154. Dear Diary, Franklin proposed! I didn’t have time to think before I said yes, to think, I’d never got married. I love that man, I love him with all my heart, he’s my best friend, and greatest partner. I’ve never been more happy in my life then I am today, we are marrying soon, we both decided it’d be fitting if we both wore our armor, I’ve never been fond of dresses anyway. I’m inviting Sir Grant, he was the first I told, even before my parents. He seemed happy for me, my mother and father were ecstatic! Though, they’ve grown old and grey, time hasn’t treated them well, father stood, He hasn’t stood in over a year, but he stood and hugged me. Mothers always loved Franklin, I thought they might be mad, but they seemed overjoyed. My life has never been better, I cannot wait until I can sign, “Lady Exie Elignt.” It sounds nice doesn’t it? Exie Elignt, Elite Knight. I’ve got such ambitions, Franklin says I will achieve them, I’m the most hardworking, beautiful, and deserving woman he knows. I haven’t shown him my scars yet though, I don’t think he’ll mind, he’s such an understanding soul, though I still fear. It’s silly, but I do. I can’t believe I’m getting married, oh how wonderful! Soon to be, Lady Exie Elignt. *After the marriage, the book continues with the tales of Exie and Franklin, less then a year later.* Septober ninth, year 155. Dear Diary, I am pregnant. An awful set back, but Franky is excited, and I suppose I should be also, though, children are time consuming. Lady Exie Elignt. Bennath sixteenth, 156. Dear Diary, It’s a boy. Lady Exie Elignt. *A few Months pass, detailing the growth, and development of her child, a couple years later, her diary entires begin to focus more around her work.* Septober eighth, year 160. Dear Diary, My father passed today, I’ve been given short leave from the Knights to grieve over his loss with my mother. She’s destroyed, my poor mother. I’ve been trying to comfort her, but I’m not much comfort myself. I wish Ethan could of known his grandfather better, but in his last years, he wasn’t himself, in the end, he barely recalled my mother, it’s really torn her apart. She’s been crying for hours now, I wish there was more I could do. She’s been sick as well, I don’t know what I’ll do if I loose them both, I’m only thirty, I never thought I’d see my parents go so soon. It seems early. I hope I die before Franklin, my fathers corpse was upsetting, but I don’t believe I could bare seeing his. The funerals tomorrow. Sulla’s attending, which is rare, he hardly ever attends even his war chiefs funerals. It’s an honor that he’d go to my fathers. I hope my mother recovers alright. Lady Exie Elignt. *Three years pass, the then, another entry of interest.* Ire of Phyrrys twenty-seventh, 163. Dear Diary, I’ve been promoted, I knew it was coming, I could feel it. Working with strategy for the assault of Falador, I can taste the victory already. An Elite Knight, I’ve always hoped, but never actually convinced myself I’d earn the title. Elite Knight Exie Elignt. What a beautiful name, I cannot get over how excellent it flows together. The War is coming together nicely, the man power is growing, and our confidence is as well. Soon, Falador shall be ours. Franklin however, was not promoted, he’s jealous, I can tell, which just makes it ever so sweeter. How stupid of me to fear that I’d become second if I married, Ha! I’ve exceeded my own husband. He’ll be promoted soon, I promised him, after what destruction he’ll bring to the White Knights during the war, I know that he’ll soon be up here with me. I’ll be first though, and I won’t let him forget that. A few more months, my excitement grows, though, I’ve never been fond of bloodshed, soon I shall see the city aswell. Lady Exie Elignt. Dear Diary, ‘Tis an awful day, the War is lost, retreat was issued. With the war, Franklin fell as well, we road out together, but in the heat of battle, were separated, I should of stayed with him, but I thought he’d be okay. How arrogant of me. When we were forced to retreat, a painful experience for us all, my eyes searched for my Franklin. He was strewn on the ground, in the piles of black armor, dead, I couldn’t find his body, I jumped from my horse, and ran back, lone into White Knight territory, tearing at the bodies, an arrow zoomed past my ear, I was bleeding from my shoulder, I couldn’t find him though, and was forced to run back less I wished to join him. I do now. Oh Franklin, where did you go! How could I be so stupid! I shouldn’t of let you die, I should of stayed by your side. Now I am left nothing but a defeated, lone woman. I mourn you, I can barely see through these tears. I’m glad your body wasn’t recovered, I don’t think I could bare seeing it. What will those fiends do with it, probably stick him in a hole with a hundred other nameless men. I’ve never been sadder then today. They couldn’t of killed a more undeserving man. I miss you Franky, it should have been me. Exie Elignt. *The rest of the book is empty, it seems she’d quit writing after the loss of her husband, her time consumed by other matters.* Book Three. *A third book was found, this one fairly recent compared to the other two, nicely held together, and only the first few pages are filled. There was nothing printed on the first page, instead, it skipped right to this.* Wintumber 7th, year 169 fifth age. Dear Frankie, I’ve decided to write you again, so you might keep track of my progress. Today, I’ve left the fortress, and I am now traveling to the Taverly base. The fortress scenery has grown old, and I’m excited to meet the New Baroness, Lady Keltsun Sulla. To think, a woman, as our Baron! I’d never thought I’d see the day, but I will soon. We grow ever closer to reassessing our assault on Falador, I’ve plenty of plans to siege the city. The main problem are resources, and man power. I’m hopeful that Lady Sulla will share the same plans with me. Perhaps she will be even a greater general of war then her father. I’ve got one more map to finish up, an enemy scout has been captured snooping around the ground of the fortress, we manage to extract the numbers of knights left in the castle. They’ve been recruiting men older and older for squires, desperate. I suppose it’s a good idea-..we’ve done it as well. I believe I met a man, of twenty, just begin his squire hood, completely skipping over being a page. They won’t make good Knights, I’ll tell you that, but we need soldiers more, every man helps. Lady Exie Elignt. Fentuary 8th, year 169 Fifth age. Dear Frankie, The Baroness seems kind enough, petite though, not much like a soldier to me. Looks are deceiving though, and I shall not doubt her yet. I do however hope a mere girl wasn’t put in charge of an entire force of Men. She’ll need to be strong to control this surging wave, they’ll not answer to a weak voice. I’ve known some of the soldiers to be nasty murderers… Recruiting is getting bad, perhaps we should clean out our ranks. I’d not like to find our soldier’s murdered by another’s hand. She wasn’t alone while leading though, there was a Kharidian man with her also. His name escapes me at the moment though..Zandree? Zander or something of the sort. His last name, I haven’t a clue, I was more concerned with the Baroness in all honesty. I hope she doesn’t become a puppet to a man, but perhaps it’d be easier for troops to relate to a man’s guidance. If he became her puppet, I suppose that would be alright. Lady Exie Elignt. *A few pages detail the bases, Exie’s next page of interest.* Ire of Phyrrys 10th, year 169 Fifth age. Dear Frankie, I can help but feel like some of my rank, and importance, as diminished whilst I was sent from the Fortress. Most of these recruits are brand new, and none of them show much respect for me. Even the Baroness and Baron(She’s been referring to Xandres as such, so I suppose I should as well) seem to care only if the troops show respect to them, and treat us all as if we are incompetent squires. Being spoon fed is horribly irritating, and my authority undermined really troubles me. I’ve not earned this title for it forgotten by some daughter of a once great man, though in the end he was chased off, and her boyfriend. They’ve gone as far as threatening my ranks..because of some silly ordeal with a Squire in Knights Armor. A Man, by the name of Dariek, was promoted to a Knight much to rashly, he was Sir Bolton’s squire, and I don’t understand how he could believe the incompetent buffoon deserved to be ranked up. This man, boy rather, I doubt had a months training, yet, he was considered a knight. He really acts like this is some schoolhouse, and acting up is something he does regularly. Today, he had the idea that showing me what could be best described as trash, would be funny. It was one of the most disgraceful things I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I, decided to punish the moron, as he was below me. But I didn’t bring punishment like we did back when I was a squire. No, when I was a squire, I would have been beaten brutally, for something much less graceful if I had done it to a Elite Knight. Especially if it was a woman. I challenged him to a spar, of course he didn’t decline, and in three hits, I believe he kicked me once, He was unconscious, and bleeding. I never intended to draw blood, I’d only used my hands, but the Baron and Baroness were furious. Only /they/ have the authority, Apparently, to punish. My rank means nothing to them, my expertise means nothing to them, and I mean nothing to them. There is no respect here, no honor, just a bunch of apes in armor seeking war. Disgusting, we’ve taken control of a peaceful druid town, defending the people, Falador’s is a hairs breath away, and yet we sit on our arses, and do nothing. Damn it all to hell Lady Exie Elignt. Ire of Phyrrys 23rd, year 169 Fifth age. Dear Frankie, Today I’ve done something horrible. Though it was an accident, It did cross the line. While we were sparring, we’d play a little game “King of the Mountain” or queen, in my case. We had two ‘lives’ and once we were beaten out of the ring, we lost one. While, I entered first, and beat back my first opponent, the second bested me. I was irritated by that, so then, Bolton entered, we were only allowed wooden swords, but I suppose he was allowed magic, being a mage. I don’t understand why, the man isn’t weedy like most magi I encountered. Well, After Corus won, no one wanted to enter, so I gave it another go. I don’t remember how, but somehow he’d gotten atop me. I kicked up, trying to get my feet between us..And hit him in a rather unpleasant place. I didn’t mean to, but he doubled over, and rolled out of the ring. I stood, and looked around, no one wanted to enter. It was horribly embarrassing, but at the same time funny. I do feel bad for Corus though, he’d never done anything to deserve that, he’s probably the most likable of the bunch. After some taunting from the Baron, another entered, I won, then another, I won. Tired by the fourth, I lost to him, sadly, my two lives had expired. I think Bolton was happy, I don’t think he wanted to spar with me again. I wouldn’t want to either! Exie Elignt. Nuvtumber, 35th, year 169 Fifth age. Dear Frankie, I feel horrid today, my body aches, my head aches, and I can’t find my helmet. The Baron said I got in a brawl with a White Knight within the base-..I don’t recall, but I awoke at his house. He said I won, but passed out from injuries. I’m awfully pale, I feel like I’m dead. I didn’t work today, though I really should return, My squire Amelia must be awfully worried. She’s a good soul, and learns quick. She’ll be a proper Knight once she’s perfected her skill. Better then some of those god awful ones we have. Hopefully I begin to feel better soon, it was worse earlier, the daze in my heads clearing slowly. I should be back to normal soon. Exie Elignt. Wintumber 1st, year 169 fifth age. Dear Frankie, It seems I’ve improved, I’m walking fine, and continuing my excises finally. Though, I’m still unnaturally pale, I’ve noticed, and I look horrible in the mirror. I hope I’ve not contracted some type of illness, like the plague, my eyes feel dry, I’m blinking constantly. I still don’t feel normal yet, perhaps it’ll fade, I do hope so, fighting with bad eyes is a bad idea, and I’d hate to get cut in half because I can’t bloody see. Amelia’s training is coming along nicely, though I do wish I had more time to teach her. I know how cruel they can treat the squires, I make sure she is beside me at every meeting, to keep her in line. I’d hate to see her singled out, I am a bit too protective of her I guess. She’s like a daughter. Ethan would get jealous if he heard that, but she is more of a daughter to me then he is a son. He’s twenty-five, and does not want to be a Knight. It’s in his blood, his heritage, but he’d rather run around as a wild bard, it’s disgraceful. Ranting of him does help comfort me a bit, I should of taught him more about the Knights while he was a boy, Frankie spoiled him too much. I guess I wasn’t much of a help. Exie Elignt. Wintumber 7th, year 169 Fifth age. Dear Frankie, Yesterday, Amelia was promoted into a Knight, I thought it too early, but it wasn’t my decision, of course it wasn’t, it was the Barons. I truly dislike that man, and the Baroness, I’ve almost asked to be transferred back to the fortress several times in my expedition here. But it is my duty to serve them here, despite their ignorance, and allowing of the degrading of Knights. Amelia’s still under my wing, even as a Knight. I’ll continue teaching her until she is truly ready to be independent, even if I must do it secretly. If anyone was to get a hold of this book, I’d probably be hung for treason I realize. Well, I keep it well hidden, and I doubt anyone would ever find you anyway. It’s lonely without you, but I’m carrying on, things will get better I hope. It’ll be five years soon, it seems like an eternity. With Love Lady Exie Elignt. Wintumber 11th, Year 169 Fifth age. Dear Frankie, I’m worried, all I’ve done today is vomited, my appetite hasn’t come back since the accident, and It’s been over a month. What troubles me more, is that within the vomit, there is blood, but, as if the blood isn’t troubling enough..I think I saw maggots too! Disgusting little fly larva, within my stomach? It’s troubling me, I thought a fly few out my mouth the other day. And I keep waking up with them, in tens, on my face. It’s truly frightening me, as if I’d done something to scorn the gods. I’ve never been scared of bugs, but I jump whenever I see a fly..and I see them to often now. I haven’t gone to work today, I hope they can understand my illness, they know I haven’t been right either. I get odd looks by most people, I pretend not to notice, even though we both know I look like a corpse. I’ve scrubbed myself clean several times, but I still smell, there’s an awful puss-filled wound on my back, it bleeds every so often, my armor rubbing against it doesn’t help. I don’t think I’m going to work any time soon. I feel insanely hot, then insanely cold, but I’m not sweating-..I haven’t gone to the bathroom in a troubling amount of time. I’ve been trying to ignore it, but I can’t forever. Something is wrong. Oh god, something is wrong. Lady Exie Elignt. Wintumber 12th, Year 169, Fifth age. Dear Frankie, I think this is the last time I might write in you, I can barely stand, or see, or hear, or anything. It’s a horrible feeling to know you’re going to die. What is wrong with me-..I’ve checked Frankie, I have no heartbeat. Am I a ghost? It can’t be so, I feel physical, I can lift things. I don’t believe such creatures could do that. Why-..if I am damned to die, have I not joined you. Was it like this for you? Slow and painful. I hope it was quick Frankie, this is horrible. I feel forgotten, trapped within my own home. Walking anywhere will soon be impossible, I’ve tried to lay down and sleep, to die peacefully, but I am unable to rest. I am a corpse, I’ve realized. And the Baron is a liar, over the last twenty-four hours, my mouth has been to dry to speak, so I’ve done a lot of thinking. Even if I yelled for help, no one could hear me, I doubt I could yell. It’s frightening to think that my own home is going to be my tomb. How long have I been dead. I think forever, emotionally, since you were gone, and physically, a month ago. Did I fall to the Knight, to be resurrected into this crude mortality? Why…What hast he against me to put me through this hell. I need to end it. But I can’t, I’m not strong enough, I’ve tried, but I late the blade fall every time. I am a coward. I will address you first, less I have not the strength to address you again. I must write to my order though, they are all I physically have. Soon I shall see you my love. Wait for me. Lizzy. *Scribbled onto an old parchment, was this, the handwritting horrid, and, deceasing into random marks at the end.* My name is Exie Elignt. My name is Exie Elignt. My name is Exa. My name is Exe Elignt -My name is Exie..Sul- My name is Exie Elignt! Exie Elignt Exie Elignt -Exie Ela- Exie El-Small scribble marks.- Exie Elizabeth..Lizzy..My name is Lizzy Sullivan, and I was born on Wintumber Eight, year 130 Fifth age. My fathers name is Robert. He is dead. I will join him. My mothers name is Trica, she is alive. Soon, I will see my husband. He died too. Maybe when I’m older- No wait, I am going to die, I don’t get older. I will never read this again. Dear Frankie, Where did you go? Exie.